powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/The Epic Fight Of Th... I'll think of a title later.
It was a sweltering sunny day on a virtually unforgiving arid sinkhole world. It's twin suns radianting its agonizing heat unceasingly upon the planet as most of its native species scurried about hidden underneath the countless mounds that littered the planet. Most of the population was scattered and scarce due to the circumstances of finding the optimal method for survival, but one intelligent and complex species, termed Volucris, thrived underground in a system of sinkhole communities with cities built into the crevasses and rocky ledges that lined the edges. Usually, the regions were devoid of any extraordinary activity and even the Galactic Federation usually tended to avoid the planet, but one day was different. A tall magician bearing a black cloak and a technological staff strolled through the most cosmopolitan area walking alongside a regal member of the insectivorous species intent on discovering the activity that was detected by his extraplanar sensors. Ambling through the bustling population, Gray wondered aloud, "How far from here did this "unseen development" take place, Pau'on." "Just a few dozen more imperial meters," Pau'on sighed. He could sense that Gray was frustrated how he was forbiddened to use his arcane abilities including teleportation because the fellow members of his species would engender a public assault from fear because of its "abnormality". Gray looked up at the rocky ceiling and quietly contemplated how a species that knew about starships weren't exposed to magic and how they could be content with their primitive sciences. "So any more details I should be aware of." Pau'on replied, "So far, that's all the information we know. All we can gather is that it's a sphere emiting dangerous levels of energy, and so far, it doesn't show any signs of ceasing. It's properties are completely foreign and, honestly, the sizable population is frightened and considers it an impending punishment of the gods. My theory is that it extracts the ambient natural energy and converts it and..." Gray smirked, "Let me guess, you wish for me to seize it before the Galactic Federation detects it and learns to harnass it for their own uses which could threaten your species's autonomous existence." Pau'on quickly turned his head the opposite way and answered, "Yes, I could only introduce you to my kind as a member of that insufferable empire. In your plane of existence, things are different...," he sighed, "... better, and as long as I knew you, your intentions were always... uhm, well-aligned for the protection of your people, not their submission." They halted close to the top of the sinkhole where the population was too scant to be noticeable and Gray examined the meter-wide crater that was formed. Constructing his thoughts, he approached the deep depression with his acquaintance observing from a distance. He began to feel the radiation and passively absorbed it finally staring directly at what he saw to be a green sphere with gem-like qualities. He then maneuvered the foreign object out the hole into the air remotely with his control over mystical forces not opting to touch it considering he hasn't analyzed it's properties and effects comprehensively. With a small gesture, he manipulated the ground filling up the depression and flattened it completely making it appear as if nothing landed there in the first place. He then began to detect any residual energy signatures in the air and concluded that it would be far to faint for Federation technology to detect. Gray then sensed 12 designated Federation scouts speedily converging upon the planet apparently sensing the energy output generated. While he knew he was much more than a match for a force so miniscule, he knew he couldn't risk the local sociopolitical revolutions and the Federation's focus on the planet that would inevitably developed if he demonstrated his capabilities. Pau'on realizing what was happening from the obvious feelings of contemplation on Gray's face quickly responded, "Alright, our time together has come to an end Master Gray." Gray smiled, "Always a pleasure." Casually raising his hand, space-time began to distort and an illuminated portal formed, "you know what to say when they arrive?" Pau'on looked up beginning to hear the cacophanous but impending aerial noises himself and then locked eyes with Gray. "What can I tell them?" he grinned, "Nothing much happens here." Turning around he began to walk away looking back one last time as the portal closed with Gray and the mysterious object on the other side. Category:Blog posts